


Vicious

by pigpen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigpen/pseuds/pigpen
Summary: Sebastian and Jim.





	1. Chapter 1

Vicious

 

He’ll be there in the stillness of the night, staring, silent. Sebastian knows this, as he slips into the first stage of wakefulness. He’ll be at the foot of the bed, perched, like some kind of emboldened terror that has slithered out from beneath the box spring.  
He smiles.  
He’ll be there like a hissed threat, a promise. 

He curls his body up and reaches out blindly, until he grasps the other mans wrist in his own hand and pulls at him. Pulls him onto the bed, stupid designer suit and all. Feels him rake his blunted nails in, hoping to scrape out a whimper so rarely procured.

This time Jim doesn’t get his whimper but a moan. In a moment the trajectory changes and there is nothing like silence or stillness for a long time after, though the darkness remains unchanged.

When Sebastian wakes in the daylight, he'll be gone. A ghost, an echo resounding through his bones and written on his own flesh.  
He will smile.  
Begin the morning routine and wait for the return of that which holds them in each others orbit.  
Their own cold, dark heaven.


	2. Holiday Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are all about family

Sebastian swipes away the few specks of blood that made their way onto his face and then begins the process of cleaning his gun.

Jim is watching him with unusual intensity, and even more uncommon silence.

It would be a waiting game, if he had any interest in speaking. He doesn't, and so the silence stretches on until he completes his task and slips the handgun into the waist of his pants. He pulls his shirt over, to camouflage it as best he can, and settles his body into rest, arms behind his back and legs spread slightly, eyes flickering now to warily meet that pitch black pair that still watches.

Jims voice slithers out into the space between them, a viper sliding casually through the leaves, innocent.

"Nicely done, as always."

Moran nods.

"It's Christmas tomorrow."

Moran nods again, now curious. Jim may love the sound of his own voice, but he isn't one to waste it stating the obvious. He wonders briefly if he's meant to have gotten his boss a present. The absurdity of the thought threatens his stoic demeanor, but fails to crack it.

What Jim follows that with does, though.

"Talked to the family lately?"

The flinch happens before Sebastian even knows it's a possibility, but the growl he chooses to let slip as a warning. The Spider likes to pull at strings, but this is a thread he should know better than to pluck at idly.

Jim Moriarty watches and listens, rapt, far more interested in these small offerings from Moran than the rapidly cooling body at his exquisitely shoed feet.  
It's a surgery, and Moran knows its homself being operated on, but fuck if he knows the what or the why of it. 

"Take the day off," Jim says, voice suddenly light as sunshine. "Enjoy the festivities -fireworks planned, I think."

Sebastian hears the dismissal and takes it immediately.

When he walks into his flat, he shuts the door and locks it.

*****

 

The thing about Jim is his voice follows you, even through doors.

 

*****

 

Sebastian doesnt think much. He doesn't think about plenty of things. He learned that skill young and it's been pretty useful in his line of work. He owes that lesson to a childhood that was willing to teach him again and again and again.

 

*****

 

Big Ben has rung in 6pm when Sebastians mobile vibrates. He glances at the screen, and seeing the sender, opens the text.

 

Fireworks are just about to start.

-Jim 

 

Sebastian stands immediately, crossing the living room to draw open the curtain. The rolling crackle of fireworks begins only a moment after. He frowns in confusion.

That doesn't last long.

The explosion is powerful enough to rattle the windows of his own place.

It's completely insane, but he knows in a moment exactly the address from which the blast occurred.

He laughs. He laughs and he laughs and he laughs. His eyes are alight and full of flames and he never knew a feeling quite as sweet.

The phone rings, and who but Jims voice could be on the other end, immune to locks and offering up a world of fire in the darkness of a long, cold night.


End file.
